I Will Find You
by J.B. Writer
Summary: Jane Foster struggles with Thor's disappearance.  Her hero's promise was broken but she still looks for him.  A talk with Darcy reminds her why she can't fail and why the Avengers need her to bring back Asgard's greatest warrior.  Jane/Thor


**A/N: **Thank you the movie Thor for making me remember how fun the comic world is. Thank You Natalie Portman... you always too adorable!

* * *

><p>Having the strength of a <em>God<em> surprisingly didn't stop the softness of his touch. Jane was breathless against him, every kiss he laid upon her trembling lips silencing that heaving chest. An Asgardian warrior was used to the control and the domination. Jane would succumb to the same fate happily as the Asgardian had his way. A gasp and moan escape as Jane was pressed against the wall by pure primal fervor, not a bit of space between his firm body and hers, terrestrial clothes being stripped away with ease. The cold air had no affect against their warm touches.

As light as a feather. As heavy as her heart pounded.

She was at the mercy of striking blue eyes, the charm of a prince… no… the passion and power of a deity.

"I thought you weren't going to keep your promise." Jane whispers as they twisted over to the couch. So powerful yet so calm now, he laid on top of her their excitement apparently mutual. Jane was so much weaker but she swore those hands around his neck would never wane, never letting go.

No words need be said as his warm hand strokes her face in reply. The smile that charmed her soon after a gift fell from the heavens appears. She doesn't even want words at this point and pulls him closer. Lowly mortal kissing the Gods… beautiful Jane Foster kissing _the _God. It felt like a love. It felt like fairy tale. It felt like a dream…

_Nothing but a dream._

"_I will return to you."_

Like that a hero vanishes – disappearing like a ghost. No… lightning or epic winds as a precursor to his exit like last time.

_I want to believe you. I do… believe you. But I don't know what the truth has in store for me._

The truth for Jane Foster was loneliness.

"Why are you not here…?"

- T – T – T –

[ New Mexico_ | Months After Thor's Return to Asgard_ ]

"Hey Jane… wake up." She heard a familiar voice thundering down on her.

"Thor?"

A lighter giggle as Jane awoke makes her open her eyes wide. "Wow, do I look like a six foot hunk with a hammer?" That girl's voice sounded so teasing. "You sick little love puppy…"

No all-powerful God was present. It was just five foot three of a sleepy Darcy. Yes that was a similar pattern for Jane's recent life. It was _always _and _only_… Darcy. Her embarrassment aside, Jane quickly put on her professional face, pulling herself together. She had no time for the deep thoughts. She needed to be the strong one. The one everyone around these parts was used to.

"W-what time is it?" Jane asked as she turned her head towards her co-worker.

"Three o' clock in the morn' insomniac." Darcy always had those suspicious eyes working, sitting down across from Jane and leaning back against the couch. "You fell asleep out here again. You gotta stop or you'll be whining about your back all day."

"I… I was… just doing research." Jane held her head in the half-reply, trying to not think of that dream but failing so miserably. That dream of a hero. That dream of a knight in shining armor. That dream of the one she loved. Yes… love. That emotion she thought was more of a pipe dream than any inter-dimensional travel.

… Ironic how they came together so well.

"Wow, research huh?" The assistant glanced down shamelessly, eyeing the book of Asgardian myths and legends Jane had been reading to her slumber. The page had bold words that popped out at Darcy that came to no surprise. _**Thor – son of Odin**_. One of the greatest warriors of all of Asgard.

"Just reading this… on the side…" Jane hastily shut the book, sitting up in a frustrated sigh, combing her fingers through her hair. If she looked up she would be staring at quite astonished eyes. She hated being judged… even silently.

"Oh jeez I still can't believe how head over heels you are about him." Darcy was so amused. "I know I've seen some weird shit the last few weeks but damn. It's amazing… Jane Foster is a hopeless romantic. Frost monsters? Hah! You're scaring me the most!"

"Stop…" Jane looked up serious, holding herself from the cool night. From the teasing of her 'little sis'.

"Please don't tell me you're combing through there to see if he has any goddess girlfriends or something…"

"Darcy…" Jane warned again. Her _only _friend pouted.

"Oh come on Jane! You gotta laugh about this stuff." Darcy crossed her arms as she spat the views of a romance loving young woman. "You two will be together again! He's freaking Thor… God of Thunder… he'll find you if you don't find him first!"

_You promised you'd come back. You showed me you are more than just any ordinary man well before you donned your cape and took your hammer._

_But are you a man of your word?_

"I wonder why… he didn't come back." Jane whispered almost unknowingly, staring out the window to their research center, looking at the clear sky. Every constellation that should be seen could be seen. She almost felt she could stare into the heavens themselves.

"I was kidding about the goddesses Jane…" Darcy was feeling bad now. "You know he was crazy about you. You know-"

"I don't need a pep talk."

"I'm just saying… even that Sif girl… never got the looks he gave you." Jane's friend was so animate about this. "I mean look at you… what's there not to love? You're a hot chick who loves sweat pants! No immortal can ever say that…"

Jane glanced over at Darcy with the most blank and irked face. Darcy had to smile the only way she knew how.

"He digs you Jane… I'm sure something happened up there but he's fine. When you're a God and future King… I'm sure shit happens you know?"

"… I know." Jane had been saying something among those lines for the past months. All her determination to find him was based off that assumption. The kiss they shared… was her memory of inspiration she wouldn't let go.

"You're such a weirdo but I'm so jealous of you." Darcy laid back more relaxed… seeming to delight in this girl talk.

"You want to meet your own God in armor?"

"Heh, not exactly." Darcy took a glance at the stars now. "It's just you're so damn lucky… and gifted. I'm happy for you."

Happy?

"Darcy, I look like a mess, I've been studying a field where everyone mocks me, and I'm desperately looking for an inter-dimensional guy that finally gets me." Jane peaked over towards her colleague with puzzled eyes. "You're jealous of that?"

"Well let's see… you have looks of a model but you're not a bimbo. You're as smart as any person in our field but you're just as much a hottie as that Sue Storm from the Fantastic Four. Crap." She sighed. "You have the worst luck with relationships so guess what? Life decides to drop a God down to your level so you can find love… if that's not enough to be jealous of than… I don't know."

Jane glanced over to her friend, smiling at her.

"Yay you're smiling… mission accomplished."

"… Sorry… I haven't been so you know…"

"It's okay."

"I'm just scared… and I miss… him." Jane stopped herself, closing her eyes. She tightened her face, and held back any emotion as her feelings of insecurity slipped out. A few drops of moisture runs down her cheek.

"Aw… Jane… I said mission accomplished! There's no crying in science!" Darcy stood up and walked over to her, hugging as her friend began to fight her crying moment. Her life has always been one full of effort but disappointments. Every experiment or theory at best was an ear success. Just like her love life. Just like her relationships.

"I don't want to fail… I can't fail this time." Jane wiped her eyes. "I'm always coming so close… and never getting where I need to be."

"Jane shut up and don't give up. You know he's up there in freaking Asgard… doing… I dunno god like things… but he's trying to get back here any way he can. He would give up everything just for you remember?"

_**"Brother… take my life… but leave the people be."**_

_**"You're safe now…"**_

"I know…" Jane bit her lip. "I don't want to fail him. That's all… this isn't for me." She let out a deep breath in her friend's embrace. "I know he wants to come back… something is not letting him… I have to get him back here."

"Shhh… with um… those Shield assholes riding you like they are… you'll get the job done… Don't worry." Darcy glanced outside their complex where a couple black security cars sat… S.H.I.E.L.D operatives left behind.

"I'm such a wreck aren't I?" Jane laughed wearily a bit as she tried desperately to pull herself together.

"You just found your prince… and don't want to let go that's all." Darcy winked. "Come on… we'll do this together and get you and Thor all happy and making half-god babies…"

"Darcy!"

"Then we can get to work on my life mate. You think Tony Stark would dig me? Or… maybe that Spider-Man from New York… oh yeah… I love red and blue tights. Or heck, Johnny Storm maybe? Get a little hot ya know?"

Jane could only smile and giggle to herself more… her little sister being her support just like Eric did. It was nice to have this small nucleus at times. How close they've gotten has been just another pleasant surprise. And this one was a much more earthly surprise.

The thought of Eric Selvig almost seemed to make him… appear from the darkness.

"Eric… uh… were we too loud?" Darcy blinked as Jane turned her head towards the entry room.

"No… the silence of New Mexico awoke me." Eric yawned as he scratched his head. "You two should be getting sleep now. Or at least quiet down so me and the bugs can get some shut eye."

"Sorry Eric…" Jane stood up wiping her eyes one last time. "We were just going to bed…"

"Come on you old grump… let's get back." Darcy waved at Jane. "Good night… please sleep well alright?" She made her way towards the sleeping quarters. Darcy urged Eric back to sleep. A grumpy Eric was not something she wanted to deal with tomorrow.

"Good night…" Jane answered simply to both her closest family, walking over to her notepad… the black notepad with her years and years of painstaking work in it. She opens it to the page of the nine realms. The pen markings of Thor a reminder of who opened her eyes a couple months ago. He saved her livelihood. He saved her… life.

She remembers waking up in the middle of the night when she and Thor fell asleep outside. The fire was flickering, and she had been tucked in with a double layer of jackets… hers and his. She remembers waiting for Thor to come back with MJOLNIR, the other time he clothed her for protection. Protection. The way… he held her as they took flight.

They were both clueless in so many ways before that.

Not anymore.

"I'm going to find you…" Jane whispers to the heavens. "I promise _you_ that…"

- T – T - T –

_Jane along with a large group of S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists were going to work on a machine, months and months of testing and preparation at hand. The day to fire the machine powered by a strange energy was to come. The Earth needed a hero. The world needed the help of a legend. Jane needed… him back._

_The energy rips through the sky as the machine is engaged. All the hard work Jane put into, all the determination and thoughts of him hanging on this moment. The entire world seems to shake as a bolt of thunder crushes the ground, sending a shockwave throughout the New Mexico flat grounds. Hundreds of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stare in awe as a figure walks out from the dust._

"He's here…" Jane rushes away from Darcy and Eric, the two smiling as she bolted into the clouds of dust. She covers her mouth. She sees the silhouette coming, just like the day they first met. The armor shines at her, the helmet glaring off light from the sun. His cape flutters as he closes in, MJOLNIR at his side. She feels time stop as she embraces him, holding on tightly.

"This isn't a dream is it?"

"… If it is, promise me that neither of us will wake up." He answers.

"Deal…" Jane laughed brokenly, as she couldn't contain her joy. She held onto him so tightly, pressing her lips into his as they shared a deep sensual kiss. A kiss with the frustration and passion that had been building up for what seemed like an eternity.

"You found me… my eyes in Asgard told me you never stopped and never wavered." Thor smiles as his deep voice was like a melody to Jane. "You have my gratitude."

"… One of us had to get the job done." Jane answered back with a woman's bite, kissing him again. Thor laughs a warriors laugh at the amazing mortal, lifting her up to him and holding her like a glorious treasure. The two had been separated by galaxies… even those boundaries couldn't stop this connection.

"I wish I could hold you for the entire day… but I know there is trouble." Thor says to her solemnly.

"Your… brother…" Jane frowned. "Is… a pain in the ass."

On cue almost, shadows began to close in on the two lovers, Thor slowly putting Jane down. The God watches as the clouds began to clear, seeing two men approaching him of a total opposite nature. One dressed in an array of red, blue, and white… a shield at his side with a star glistening from a reflective surface. The other man was armored from head to toe like a true knight… red and orange hues shining it self, eyes glowing like the Destroyer Thor had dispatched of in this very city.

"Who are these… men?"

"Friends…" Jane said as they stepped forward.

"I dunno if I should bow to Mecca… or should I say the rosary… I'm not that religious of a person so… uh," Iron Man's helmet began to pull away in a mechanical manner, looking at the tall deity in front of him, awkwardly bowing. Captain America let out a disappointed breath as he extended his hand towards Thor.

"Steve Rodgers… pleasure to meet you Thor… we've only heard good things."

"… You are friends of Jane… you are friends of mine." Thor reached out, shaking the red gloved hand, both hands as firm as super soldiers would be.

"Tony Stark at your service." Iron Man reached out his hand for his own shake. "Your adorable little Jane here worked her touché off to get you back here. I hope that epic little entrance is a sign of things to come from you… I gotta get me a machine that let's me party crash like that."

Jane wasn't amused by her old friend Tony but let it slide. Thor smiled as ultimately Jane did as well, her hand not leaving his grasp. The prince of Asgard turned to his newest allies. The allies Jane helped to bring him here.

"MJOLNIR and I will aid you in anyway possible against Loki. He does not represent Asgard in anyway shape or form."

"Good… but we have to worry about that later." Captain America glanced over to the S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives who were scrambling now. "We have one more person to grab hold of and he might be a handful."

"Rhoddy." Iron Man phoned in through his suit's intercom. "Do you have a location lock on Banner yet?"

"_Yes sir… Green and Mean is out of control and wreaking havoc fifty miles from LAX airport in Los Angeles."_

"Sorry for the short introduction but we'll need your help Thor." The Captain took a peak at the horizon, a cloudy one. "We get to Banner… and we will deal with Loki at full strength."

"It will be an honor to serve with Earth's best. You have my services." Thor bowed with humility towards Iron Man and Captain America.

"Alright… we're moving out in five minutes." Iron Man smirked, his helmet overtaking his face again. "Welcome to The Avengers kiddo." The biotic soldier suddenly took off in his own brilliant display of technology.

"Hawkeye… let's get the ship ready to go." Captain America gave Thor a salute as he made his way out towards air vehicles ready to take flight. "Good job Ms. Foster." Steve smirks towards the woman on the right of their newest ally. "You have a wonderful catch their Mr. Thor… the best Earth has to offer!"

A compliment from the Captain himself… Jane could only be totally flattered.

"I am sorry Jane… that our meeting has been cut short." Thor held her hands as he towered over the mortal being with his heart. "I do not need the words of your friends to know what I left behind. There is so much to explain."

"Just… don't leave me again like last time." Jane poked his armored chest. "Promise me that and I know you'll follow through."

"I am going no where Jane Foster." Thor held her chin pulling her up, letting his eyes soak up beauty that not even Asgard has ever seen. Jane could only redden her cheeks, still taken aback that she succeeded in the impossible. "Any requests before I take leave of you for the moment?"

"Go kick ass… and come back to me."

Thor was surprised at the soldier type response but basked in the fun. "Heh, as you wish my lady…" A kiss on the hand and in a second he took the skies. "I will return to you… I mean it."

Jane watched her hero take flight, soaring where a God belonged with his red cape slashing the sky. Her spirit was with him. Her heart was with him regardless of where he was and they both deep down knew it even realms away. Jane was no failure. She was a success. She had found the Earth a protector. She had found the Avengers another warrior of justice.

Sleepless nights. Relentless is what Thor is. Relentless is what Jane is. She had found… him with an undying determination.

The one she loved was here to stay.


End file.
